


Life In Mystic Falls

by Just_obsessed



Series: Return To Mystic Falls [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf, Witches, tribrid, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_obsessed/pseuds/Just_obsessed
Summary: Sequel to Return to Mystic Falls. You don't need to have read the first book to read this one, but I would.Picks up right where the first book ended.
Relationships: Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Return To Mystic Falls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567588
Comments: 43
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of the title? I'm not 100% sure on it, so if you have any other ideas let me hear them.

The drive back to Hope’s house was silent, Landon remained quiet, thinking Hope needed time to take everything in. Hope, on the other hand, stayed silent because she knew that if she said anything, she’d probably end up crying again.

  
When they reach Hope’s bedroom, Landon decides it’s time he finally breaks the silence between them. “Hope,” he tries.

“Don’t,” she speaks sternly, before turning to face him. “I asked you to stay here, because I knew something like this would happen.”

“You’re mad at me?” Landon asks, slightly confused.

“No, I’m mad at myself!” Hope yells, with tears in her eyes, “I should have protected you!”

“It’s not your job to protect me,” Landon protests, calmly.

“Yes, it is. I dragged you into this world, so it’s my job to protect you from it,” Hope says, still yelling.

“It’s not your fault,” Landon tries to assure his girlfriend. “None of us thought MG would do something like that.”

“But I should have known. I should have kept my guard up,” the tribrid almost cries.

“Hope,” Landon sighs, not knowing what to say anymore.

“I watched you die, Landon,” tears begin to roll down her face and her shoulders shake slightly as she tries not to sob. “I tried to stop him, but I watched you die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. And it felt exactly like the moment I woke up and my Aunt Freya told me my mom had died. I felt so useless.” Landon steps forwards quickly and pulls Hope into his arms, letting her cry into his chest, “I thought, I had lost another person I love,” Hope mumbles quietly, but freezes when she realises what she has said.

“What did you just say?” Landon asks, leaning back slightly to look at Hope.

“I, uh, I love you,” she admits with a smile.

“I love you too,” Landon smiles and pulls Hope into a kiss, “and you haven’t lost me, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.

“We should get some sleep,” the tribrid points out, “and you should get yourself cleaned up; you’re covered in ash.”

“You’re right, I’ll be right back,” Landon grabs his bag and walks into Hope’s bathroom.

Hope sighs, watching the door to the bathroom for a minute before going into the closet and changing into some pyjamas, afterwards she climbs into bed to wait for Landon to join her, when he does he’s dressed in clean sweatpants and a T-shirt and has cleaned off most of the ash. He climbs into the bed next to Hope and pulls her close so that her head is resting on his chest and they both fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is almost 7x longer than the first chapter, which I did not expect. I have a few more chapters planned out and the only one that is anywhere near as long as this is chapter 5, which I am really excited about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.

The morning after the full moon, Landon lays in Hope’s bed, the sleeping tribrid curled into his side as he looks up at the ceiling. The room was silent until Hope begins to whimper in her sleep, Landon turns to face her a look of worry crossing his face. When the whimpering grows louder, he decides to try and wake her up.

“Hope,” he calls, “wake up. Hope! Hope, wake up!” Before he can call out again, he feels a wave of magic hit him and throw him into the wall across the bed.

“Oh my god!” Hope shoots up when she hears Landon’s body collide with the wall, “Landon, are you okay?”

“Well, I was recently dead, so I think I’ll mend,” Landon replies as he pushes himself up off the floor.

“What happened?” The auburn-haired girl asks confused.

“You were having a nightmare, then you screamed, and a magical wave hit me and now there’s hole in your bedroom wall,” Landon explains watching the horrified look cross his girlfriend’s face.

“I’m so sorry,” Hope apologises as she kneels on the bed so she can get a closer look at Landon’s head.

“I’m fine,” he assures her, grabbing her wrists as she’s reaching up to push the curls out of his face. “How about you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, I don’t know, because right before I was thrown into a wall, you were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Hope shakes her head, “it was nothing. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I promise. The only thing wrong with me is that I’m starving.”

“Let’s go downstairs and get some breakfast then, before I get in the shower again, this time to wash the dry wall out of my hair.”

“Okay,” Hope lets herself fall back down onto the mattress, so she can grab her phone off the nightstand, before standing up. When they get to the kitchen, Hope grabs the powdered pancake mix and a pan so she can make breakfast for the two of them, when she’s done she places the two plates on the kitchen island, grabs the bottle of syrup from the cupboard along with some knives and forks and sits on the stool next to Landon. “Okay, I’m not the best cook, but I tried and nothing’s on fire so they can’t be completely terrible,” Hope shrugs as she pours the syrup over her breakfast.

“It can’t be worse than Lizzie’s cooking,” Landon points out, before taking a bite.

“But, it’s not better than Josie’s” Hope replies.

Before Landon has a chance to reply they’re interrupted by both of their phone’s going off, Hope reaches for hers first, finding a text from Dr. Saltzman. “It’s Dr. Saltzman,” she informs Landon, “he wants to see the both of us at 1pm.”

“Yeah,” Landon nods, eyes scanning over the screen of his phone, “Matt’s going to meet us there. What do you think it’s about?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Probably the fact that you died a few hours ago,” Hope smiles sarcastically. “Dr. Saltzman will probably ask you a bunch of questions about your family history and what you know about the supernatural world and then he might try to convince you to come to the school once summer’s over.”

“Sounds a lot like a police investigation.”

“If you were a werewolf, you’d get asked who you killed recently,” Hope smirks.

“Well, I’m not a werewolf and I haven’t killed anyone,” Landon says.

“Good,” Hope leans over and kisses Landon as she gets up to take the dirty plates to the dishwasher. “I’m gonna get a quick shower, before I get ready, you can use one of the guest bathrooms to get the dust from the drywall out of your hair.”

“Yeah, I think I will. Thanks.”

After Landon’s finished getting ready, he finds Hope sat at the vanity in her walk-in closet, a towel wrapped around her body as she dries her hair with the hairdryer. “Want some help?” He offers, noticing the struggle she was having drying the hair at the back of her head.

“What do you know about drying a girl’s hair?” Hope asks sceptically, as she turns off the hairdryer.

“When I was twelve I had a fourteen year old foster sister, she had hair down to her waist, she always had me dry it for her before I got sent somewhere else,” Landon says, taking the hairdryer from Hope’s hand and the brush from the vanity. “The trick is to brush it as you go.”

“Okay, go ahead,” Hope relaxes into the chair and lets her boyfriend do her hair for her.

It only takes a few minutes before Landon’s placing the hairdryer and the brush down, before announcing “all done.”

“Oh my gosh, whoever that foster sister was, I love her. That would normally take me an hour,” Hope fluffs her hair in amazement and turns to smile up at her boyfriend, “you’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” Landon smiles back at her.

“You’re welcome. Now get out so I can get dressed,” she pushes on his shoulder gently, holding the towel in place with her free hand.

“I’ll be in your room,” he kisses her cheek as he walks out into the bedroom. Once the door closes, Hope stands from her seat and begins to search through her clothes until she finds a pair of blue jeans, a maroon top and a denim jacket. She throws on the outfit with some black ankle boots, a lip oil to make her lips look glossy and a little bit of mascara to lengthen her eyelashes. When she’s ready, she opens the door and finds Landon, looking down at his phone, sat in one of the armchairs with his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him.

“Are you ready?” Hope asks, leaning against the door frame, “we should get going, so we’re not late.”

“Yeah,” he stands from his seat, pocketing his phone as he approaches her. “You look great by the way.”

“Thanks,” Hope looks down, as a blush covers her face.

The drive to the Salvatore School is made in a comfortable silence, with nothing but the radio filling the space between them. When Hope parks in front of the school, Matt’s car is already there, and Lizzie and Josie are stood by the main entrance to the building.

“Hey,” Hope greets the two, slightly confused by their presence, “what are you doing out here?”

“We knew dad would have you two come in,” Lizzie shrugs.

“We wanted to know how you are after what happened last night,” Josie explains, ignoring her sister.

“I’m fine,” Hope says as she walks towards the doors.

“Okay,” Josie nods, even though she didn’t believe the tribrid, “but you should know that dad isn’t happy that you got close to a local.”

“I figured he wouldn’t be,” Hope rolls her eyes.

“He’s waiting for the both of you in his office with Matt,” Lizzie informs the two. “I’m guessing you can show Landon the way.”

“Yeah, we’ll see you later,” Hope waves to the twins, before taking Landon’s hand in her own and leading him into the building and down the hallway until they reach Dr. Saltzman’s office, she knocks quietly before pushing the door open and walking in.

“Hope, Landon,” Dr. Saltzman greets the two of them formally.

Hope sits down in one of the chairs opposite her principle as Matt hugs Landon tightly, the events of the early morning obviously still affecting him. When Matt releases him, Landon sits in the chair next to Hope and the sheriff remains stood by the wall.

“Do you know why I asked to see you today Landon?” Dr Saltzman asks the young boy.

“I have an idea, yeah,” Landon nods.

“I know Matt hasn’t told you anything about the supernatural world, but I’m wondering, how much has Hope told you about it?” Alaric questions.

“A bit,” Landon shrugs.

“He knows the basics,” Hope tells the teacher. “He knows vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids exist and how they’re created and a few things in between.”

“Why?” The teacher turns his attention to the tribrid.

“We were at a party in the woods, when we were walking back to my car with Josie, we found Kaleb drinking Dana’s blood,” Hope explains.

“Okay,” Dr. Saltzman sighs deeply, knowing that he’d now have to have a talk with Kaleb later. “Landon, could you tell me anything about your parents? Do you know their names? If they were possibly supernatural?”

“I never met them,” Landon reveals. “I’ve been bounced around the foster system for as long as I can remember.”

“What does it matter?” Matt asks, stepping closer to the other three, “the only other person we’ve came across that burst into flames and rose from the ashes after they died was Rayna Cruz.”

“Who’s Rayna Cruz?” Landon questions looking between Matt and Hope.

“Not sure,” Hope shrugs, recognising the name but unsure of where from.

“She was a vampire huntress, she had a sword that had something called a phoenix stone, whenever she stabbed a vampire with the sword, their soul would end up trapped inside the stone,” Alaric explains.

“I remember now, we spent two weeks learning about her in seventh grade. She was a shamanic huntress born in the 19th century, her father was a member of the brotherhood of the five and her sole purpose was to eradicate and incarcerate vampires. Her life was connected to eight shamans who sacrificed their lives so she could kill vampires,” Hope says, as if reciting a textbook.

“What does that have to do with me?” Landon asks confused.

“Yeah,” the same confused look crosses Hope’s face. “Rayna had enhanced strength and reflexes, she was immune to magic, she aged slower than the normal human and she felt compelled to kill vampires. If Landon was like her, he would have killed MG by now.”

“Well, I’ve had Dorian researching all morning and he’s found nothing,” Dr. Saltzman admits, “but there is the legend of the phoenix.”

“Which means what, exactly?” Matt voices.

“My theory is that what we saw in the early hours of this morning will happen the next time you die. You could also have other powers and abilities, but we’re unable to know what they are until they make themselves known,” the teacher explains his theory.

“Are you saying you think he’s a phoenix?” Matt glances quickly between Alaric and Landon.

“I am, yes,” Dr. Saltzman nods.

“That’s impossible,” Hope shakes her head, “phoenixes don’t exist.”

“We used to think that about vampires and witches and werewolves,” Matt points out, “and then we were proved wrong and then your dad showed up and proved us wrong about hybrids existing and then you were born and the first tribrid came into the world.”

“Over the past twenty years, I have discovered that nothing is impossible. I stopped being surprised when the heretics showed up,” Dr. Saltzman jokes. “Landon, you are something that we have never came across and right now I want to go ahead and call you a phoenix, which means you are a supernatural. And as a supernatural, I want you to think about the possibility of you attending school here at the end of summer. If you do wish to enrol here, you can remain living with Matt like you do now, or we can find you a dorm.” A look of shock crosses Landon and Matt’s faces as Alaric puts forward his offer.

“Don’t answer yet,” Hope tells Landon, quickly turning to face him. “This is a lot to take in, you should go home, think about it and talk it through with Matt, so you make the decision that is best for you. If you do decide to go here, you need to know that you will be the only one of your kind here and it’ll be hard, trust me I’m speaking from experience, but you won’t be alone.”

Dr. Saltzman and Sheriff Donovan watched silently, feeling slightly awkward as the two teenagers shared a moment, and waited for Landon to reply to Hope before they spoke.

“Okay, I’ll think about it,” Landon promises.

“We’ll let you know what we decide,” Matt tells Alaric before turning to the two teenagers. “Let’s go, I’ll get lunch for the three of us.”

“Actually,” Dr. Saltzman interrupts, “I need a word with Hope, alone.”

Hope lets out a loud sigh, knowing this was going to happen. “Go, I’ll meet you there.”

“You sure?” Matt asks, stopping by the door that he was about to walk through.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Hope nods with a soft smile. Landon gives Hope’s hand a gentle squeeze, before leaving the office behind Matt. “Let me guess, you’re pissed that I got close to one of the locals and hid it from you,” Hope says with a raised eyebrow, once the door closes.

“We have rules for a reason Hope,” Dr. Saltzman stands and begins to pace across the floor.

“I know,” the tribrid sighs.

“They are in place, so things like what happened last night, don’t happen,” the principle speaks angrily.

“You don’t think I know that?” Hope asks loudly, “I didn’t mean to drag him into this world, we just got talking when I came back and I wasn’t going to tell him about what I am, but he saw Kaleb and I just couldn’t let Kaleb compel him. I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alaric asks, suddenly calm.

“Because I knew you would tell me to stop seeing him, and I didn’t want to do that.”

“I would have told you that, because it’s against the rules.”

“I know, but I care about him, he makes me feel normal and he doesn’t look at me like I’m a freak of nature.”

“Who knew?”

“MG figured it out the day of the football game and I told the twins at the beginning of summer.”

“Well since it’s summer, I can’t really suspend you or give you detention, so I guess I have to let you off. You can go.”

“Thank you,” Hope smiles and stands to leave the office, Alaric following behind her to go and find Kaleb, so he could talk to him about what he had been told. When Hope gets out of the school, she climbs into her car and drives off to the grill.

“Hey,” Landon hugs his girlfriend as soon as he sees her, “how did it go, with Dr. Saltzman?”

“He’s not exactly happy with me, but he realised that it’s the middle of the summer and he can’t do anything right now,” Hope explains as she sits down, “and he has bigger problems now that he knows about what Kaleb did to Dana.”

“He’ll forget all about being mad at you by the end of summer,” Landon points out.

“You’re right there. Anyway, where’s Matt?” Hope asks, noticing that the sheriff wasn’t sat at the table with them.

“He’ll be right back; he just went to take a call,” the phoenix assures his girlfriend, “but we did order drinks, I felt pretty confident in knowing what you’d want.” Landon pushes a glass filled with Hope’s favourite milkshake in front of her, causing a smile to spread across her face.

“This,” Hope points to the glass, “is one of the reasons I love you.”

“I love you too,” Landon kisses Hope, just as Matt walks back in.

“Okay, enough of that,” Matt interrupts, causing them both to pull apart, “are you ready to order?”

The three of them have a quiet lunch, none of them bringing up what had happened earlier in the day, until they’re all almost finished.

“So, what do you think about what Alaric said?” The question comes from Matt, shocking both teenagers sitting opposite him. Hope realises quickly that the question is directed at the two of them, but lets Landon respond wanting to hear his answer also.

“Which part?” Landon asks.

“The part about you moving schools, you’re probably thinking the rest is crazy,” Matt replies.

“I don’t know,” Landon shakes his head, “a few weeks ago if you asked me if I wanted to go to a school filled with vampires, werewolves and witches, I would have called you crazy, but now…”

“But now you’ve died and came back to life and it all seems a little less crazy?” Matt offers.

“Yeah,” Landon nods.

“Well, you have time to think about what you want,” Hope says grabbing both Matt and Landon’s attention, “I mean, I know what I want you to do, but you need to think about what’s best for you.”

“You should listen to her,” Matt tells Landon, nodding towards Hope, “she’s smart.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after Hope, Landon and Matt had met with Dr. Saltzman, the twins arrived back at Hope’s place for the first time since the full moon. Together Hope and Josie made lunch for the three of them, letting Lizzie sit and watch so nothing would get burnt or set on fire, they then moved to the sitting room to watch the latest episode of Grey’s Anatomy while they ate. Afterwards, they all went upstairs to the room that MG had been staying in, so that the twins could begin packing up his stuff.

“Do you think you’ll ever forgive him?” Josie asks, turning to face Hope who was leaning against the doorframe.

“I don’t know,” the tribrid shrugs, a blank expression on her face.

“I’m kind of sad that we didn’t get the whole summer,” Lizzie speaks up. “I mean, I know why MG has to go back to the school for the rest of summer, but we did nothing wrong, Josie and I should get to stay here.”

“I get why your dad’s doing this. He just found out that you guys spent the past month keeping this secret from him,” Hope reasons, “you can’t blame him.”

“Hope’s right,” Josie tells her twin, “he’s upset, and he probably doesn’t trust us the way he did a few days ago.”

“I guess,” Lizzie sighs as she throws the last shirt into the suitcase MG had brought and collapses back onto the bed.

“Who’s room next?” Hope pushes herself away from the door frame so she can pull Lizzie up off the bed.

“Mine,” Josie announces, before Lizzie gets to say anything, “I have less stuff.”

Hope and Lizzie follow Josie into the brunette’s room and begin pulling clothes out of the closet, they get through half of Josie’s things in a comfortable silence, before Lizzie interrupts it. “So, has the hobbit decided where he’s going to school next semester?” She asks.

“He has a name, Liz,” Josie scolds.

Hope rolls her eyes at the new nickname Lizzie seems to have given her boyfriend, but ignores it nonetheless, “he hasn’t decided yet, no. I told him to take his time and think about what’s best for him.”

“I’m guessing that you want him to make the transfer,” Josie smirks over at her friend.

“I mean, of course I do,” Hope replies. “I’d love to see him every day and be able to have lunch with him and walk to class with him, but if it’s not what he wants, then I don’t want him to move schools and be miserable because of me.”

“Oh, please,” Lizzie scoffs. “I have seen the way that guy looks at you, he’s in love with you and he wouldn’t be miserable if he transfers, you know that.”

“I just, I can’t ask him to change schools just for me,” the tribrid shrugs.

“Then don’t,” Josie says as she packs away her makeup, “just make sure he knows that you’d be happy if he were to make the transfer.”

“And make sure he knows what he’d be missing out on if he doesn’t,” Lizzie tells Hope, giving the redhead an idea.

A few hours pass by before Hope’s plan is fully formed in her head. The house is empty apart from the young tribrid who is sat is sat in from of the blank TV screen in the living room with her phone in her hand, ready to text her boyfriend.

_‘What are you doing right now? Xx’_

She watches as the animated ellipses appears on the screen almost seconds later, before being replaced with a new message. _‘Nothing, why?? x’_

Hope smiles at the response before typing out her own. ‘ _Be ready in fifteen, I have a surprise xx’_

Instead of waiting for a reply, the young girl goes to put her shoes on before leaving the house and driving off to her boyfriend’s, when she pulls up outside, she sends Landon another message telling him to come out. It only takes a couple of minutes, before the phoenix is sat in the passenger seat and she’s driving down a long road.

“Where are we going?” Landon asks watching the trees pass by them.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Hope smirks over at him.

Landon lets out a huff as he leans his head on the window, causing Hope to giggle at his childlike behaviour. “What are we doing here?” He asks when the gates to the Salvatore School come into view.

“I know you’re still having trouble deciding if you should transfer or not, so I thought that maybe me giving you a tour of the school could help you decide,” Hope explains. “We don’t have to though, not if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to,” Landon assures his girlfriend, “let’s go.”

Hope smiles as she climbs out of the car and leads Landon into the school. They start with the classrooms, the first being magic rooms, even though Landon probably wouldn’t have classes in any of them, then sciences – both the magic and science classrooms were spelled so that if anything went wrong in them (namely explosions) the issues would stay contained in one room – next was the humanities classrooms which included origins of the species, intro to lycanthropy, civics, geography, history (normal and supernatural) and a few others that Hope couldn’t name off the top of her head. Then Maths and English before they reached the classrooms for the arts which consisted of a fully equipped music room with state-of-the-art instruments, a dance studio, a fashion and design room, a computer lab and, Hope’s favourite classroom, the art studio. Caroline Forbes wanted her students to be able to have the best start possible.

“I know computer work isn’t really apart of the arts, but when they were building the school, they thought it was best to keep the expensive technology away from the magic classrooms,” Hope explains as she leads Landon up a flight of stairs.

“And what’s up here?” Landon asks as he follows behind her.

“The dorms for lower school are to the right and upper school are to the left,” Hope turns left, looking behind her every so often to make sure Landon is following. “I know that you probably won’t be living here if you decide to enrol here, but I figured you’d need to know where the showers are and where you can change for gym and also where you can find me when I have a study period.”

“And where can I find you during your study periods?” Landon questions with a raised eyebrow.

“My dorm room,” Hope smirks, walking backwards so she’s facing Landon gesturing in different directions as she talks, “which is right there, MG and Kaleb’s dorm is down that hall and the twins is straight down at the end.”

“And the showers?”

“Through the door right behind you,” Hope smiles before turning serious. “Is this helping you with your decision, or do I need to show you the rest of the school?”

“I think you should show me the rest of the school.”

Hope nods and takes Landon’s hand in her own and pulls him towards the staircase they had just came up. The place she takes him to next is the gym, then she shows him where all the offices are and which one belongs to which member of staff, then she leads him to the dining hall, grabbing them both a smoothie, before arriving to the final room: the library.

“This is the Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library, we only have one more stop on our tour after this place,” Hope speaks as she runs her hand along the spines of the books that lined the wall, “it gets pretty busy during the day, but I come down at night and I’m usually the only one that’s ever here.”

“What are these?” Landon asks grabbing Hope’s attention, from where he’s stood by a display case.

“Don’t,” she tells him quickly. “Don’t touch them! They’re magical artefacts and we don’t know what half of them do, so it’s best that you don’t touch them.”

“Okay,” Landon raises his hands, playfully, feigning surrender, before walking towards another display. “Klaus Mikaelson: The Great Evil,” he reads the cover of a book out loud and takes in the picture of the man in the middle.

“That’s my dad,” Hope answers his unspoken question. “I told you he wasn’t very popular around here. He did some horrible things, that he did regret, but in the end, he did what he thought was right and honourable.”

“What did he do in the end?” Landon asks carefully, he knew her father was a difficult subject for her, and he didn’t want her to talk about him if she didn’t want to.

“He saved my life,” Hope says, sadly, “he died doing it, but he thought it was the right thing.”

“I’m sorry he died,” Landon takes Hope’s hand in his, “but I’m not sorry that he put your life before his, because if he didn’t, we wouldn’t be together right now.”

“That’s sweet,” Hope smiles, “but also really cheesy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Landon nods.

“Come on, last stop now,” Hope leads Landon out of the library, into the common room by the main entrance and towards one of the sofas. Landon sits down next to his girlfriend and lets her cuddle into him, her head resting on his shoulder and his head on top of hers as they talk quietly. “What are you thinking?” The redhead asks after a while.

“I’m thinking that I should probably talk to Matt,” Landon replies. “We haven’t really spoke about everything since we were at the grill, I think he’s trying not to push me in a certain direction and make sure that whatever I do is my decision, so he’s avoiding the subject altogether.”

“Do you know what you want yet?” Hope raises her head to look up at him.

“I want to be here with you, every day.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first day, of the last week in July. Hope had spent most of the morning on FaceTime to Landon, before he had to get ready to go out with Matt. After she hung up the phone, she watched the new episode of one of her TV shows, before getting out her sketchbook. She sat on the floor of the sitting room in the Mikaelson manor, her sketchbook and pencils spread across the coffee table in front of her as she hummed along to the music playing through the TV. All her focus was on the piece of paper in front of her, so she didn’t hear the front door open and close, until Landon cleared his throat behind her.

“What’re you doing?” The phoenix asks, finally gaining her attention.

“Hey,” Hope looks up slightly startled, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Yeah, I tried knocking, but I’m guessing you were too focused on your drawing to hear,” Landon teases.

“I’m sorry,” Hope apologises as she closes her sketchbook. “I guess once I start, I just don’t know when to stop.”

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. Can I at least see what you were drawing?” Landon asks, hand already reaching for the book on the table.

“Not until it’s finished,” Hope shakes her head and grabs her boyfriend’s wrist, “but are you gonna tell me how the meeting with Dr Saltzman went?”

“It was good, we decided that I’d stay at the school during the week, since Matt’s normally at work then anyway, and I’d stay at the house on weekends,” Landon explains.

“That’s great,” the tribrid smiles as she moves onto the sofa next to her boyfriend. “You know we’ll be together almost every day, are you sure you won’t get sick of me?”

“No, I could never get sick of you,” Landon assures his girlfriend, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Good,” Hope smirks, as she turns to straddle her boyfriend’s lap, “because you are never getting rid of me.”

“Good.”

Hope leans down and presses her lips against Landon’s, “I love you,” she tells him, running a hand through his curls.

“I love you too,” he mumbles, as he presses his lips against his girlfriend’s neck. Hope’s hands move from Landon’s hair down to the hem of his T-shirt, sliding it up a bit, to lightly drag her nails across his back, as he continues to suck on a spot underneath her jaw.

“If you’re trying to leave a mark, it’s not going to work,” Hope grins as she tilts her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck. Instead of responding, Landon just moves his kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Before they can go any further though, there’s a loud knock at the door before it opens and closes.

“Hello?!” A voice calls out, causing Hope to jump off her boyfriend’s lap and sit back down on the sofa, before two women walk into the room.

“Aunt Freya, Aunt Keelin,” Hope leaps up to hug her two aunts, “what’re you doing here?”

“We thought, we’d come visit before I’m too pregnant to fly,” Keelin explains, as she embraces her niece.

“And you couldn’t have called first?” Hope asks with a tight smile.

“I tried to tell her,” Freya defends, “but she insisted that we surprise you, since this is the only week she could get off from the hospital.”

“Anyway,” Keelin waves off her wife’s comment, “Landon, it’s lovely to finally meet you.”

Hope internally cringes at her aunt and plasters on a fake smile, “yeah, Landon, you’ve met my aunts: Freya and Keelin.”

“Of course,” Landon nods, “it’s nice to actually meet you too.”

“I’m sorry, if we’re interrupting something,” the older Mikaelson woman turns to her niece.

“Don’t be, I’m happy to see you guys,” Hope says as she shakes her head.

“Good, because we thought we could stay here for the week, since Alaric made the girls go back to the school and you kicked out that MG boy,” Keelin says hopefully.

“Uhm, sure,” Hope agrees hesitantly, “you can go find a room upstairs.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” Freya kisses the side of her niece’s head, before leading her wife upstairs.

“What have I agreed to?” Hope turns to Landon, when she knows she’s out of earshot of her family, “a week of no privacy, that’s gonna be fun,” she says sarcastically.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Landon holds back a laugh at his girlfriend’s dramatics.

“You know that Matt’s working three different nights this week and you’re staying over here, right?” Hope smirks, “and Keelin has enhanced wolf hearing.”

“Good thing you have magic, then. Isn’t it?” Landon smiles, pulling his girlfriend close.

“I guess, you’re right,” Hope leans on the back of the sofa, as Landon closes in on her and presses his lips against hers.

“I would love to keep kissing you, but your aunts are gonna be down any minute now,” Landon presses his forehead against Hope’s.

“Later,” she promises.

“I’m holding you to that,” Landon smiles.

“I’m counting on it,” Hope smirks, pulling away slightly as she hears two sets of feet coming down the stairs.

“So,” Keelin smiles, taking no notice of how close the two teenagers were to each other, “I was thinking that we could all go out to dinner, tonight.”

“All?” Hope looks up wide-eyed.

“She means us two,” Freya gestures between herself and her wife, “and you two.”

“Oh, we don’t have to do that,” Hope shakes her head.

“No, we want to,” Keelin insists, “unless you already have plans.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Landon speaks up.

“You do?” Hope asks shocked.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not as if we have any other plans,” Landon points out.

“Fine,” Hope turns back to her aunts, “but I am not wearing a dress.”

“You don’t have to,” Freya assures her niece, “we’ll go somewhere causal, but you still have to change.”

“We’ll leave at six, but you’re gonna have to drive, or we’ll get lost,” Keelin smiles.

“Fine,” Hope sighs. “Why don’t you two go get settled in, I’m sure you’re tired from travelling.”

“Yeah, I think we’ll do that,” Freya nods.

Freya and Keelin both walk out of the room, to get their bags from the car and go up to the room they had claimed for the week. When the two teenagers are left alone, Hope grabs Landon’s hand and pulls him around to the front of the sofa and down to sit next to her.

“Okay, so we have about an hour until I have to get changed, so what should we watch?” Hope asks, draping her legs over his and grabbing the remote.

“How about Friends? We can continue from where we left off the other day,” Landon says, knowing that the sitcom was his girlfriend’s guilty pleasure.

“This is why I love you,” Hope presses a kiss to Landon’s cheek before turning the show on. Three episodes later, when Hope’s half asleep, Landon turns the TV off before gently shaking her shoulders. “What?” She mumbles, burying her head into Landon’s shoulder.

“You have to get ready, to go out for dinner,” he says, running his hand up and down her back.

“I don’t wanna,” she whines childishly.

“Come on, get up,” Landon laughs.

“Fine,” Hope huffs and stands from her seat. “Come on, you can sit in my room while I find something to wear,” Landon follows Hope upstairs and sits in one of the armchairs, as she walks into her closet. “So, I was thinking we go to that cute diner on the edge of town, the one with the amazing lasagne, what do you think?”

“That sounds nice,” Landon nods, “now I really want lasagne.”

“Good, but you should totally change your T-shirt, because it’s wrinkled from earlier,” Hope pokes her head out of the closet and smirks at her boyfriend.

“And who’s fault is that?” Landon questions.

Hope just smirks as she turns back into her closet to find something to wear, while she’s gone Landon changes his white T-shirt, that Hope had wrinkled while they were making out earlier, for a grey one. Not long after, the tribrid walks back into the room now wearing a black strappy romper, with a low-cut V-neck, a grey suede biker jacket and black, heeled booties. “Okay, what do you think?” She asks as she fluffs her hair.

“I think you look hot,” Landon compliments, his eyes lingering on the neckline of Hope’s outfit.

“Thank you, now let’s go get Freya and Keelin, so we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter, is one of my favourites. Some people might not be a huge fan, but others will love it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really nervous about this chapter, I’m not gonna lie. Let me know your thoughts about it.  
> If there’s anything you’d like to see in future chapters let me know.

“So, where are we going?” Freya asks from the backseat of Hope’s car.

“There’s a small diner right on the edge of town,” Hope tells her aunt as she drives through the streets of Mystic Falls, “they serve the best lasagne.”

“What about bacon cheeseburgers?” Keelin asks, “I’ve been craving one all day.”

“How far along are you again?” Hope questions, quickly glancing in the rear-view mirror.

“Four months, the baby should be here just before Christmas,” Freya smiles happily.

“Great, because I can’t wait to not be the youngest in the family anymore,” Hope pulls into the parking lot and parks just outside the entrance to the diner. 

All four of them get out of the car and head inside, they quickly find a booth in the corner of the restaurant and sit down together. Hope passes menus to her aunts and Landon, already knowing what she was going to order she rests her chin on Landon’s shoulder, smiling when he turns and playfully kisses her nose.

“You two are so cute, I might just throw up,” Keelin says, putting her menu down as a blush spreads across Landon’s cheeks.

“Yeah, that’s the pregnancy not those two,” Freya tells her wife matter-of-factly with a smile just as a waitress walks over. Once their food is ordered and brought out, Freya starts up a conversation about Rebekah.

“She’s driving me insane,” the witch complains.

“Why?” Hope laughs.

“She planned a New Year’s Eve wedding in New York and now she’s pissed that I won’t be able to travel through the holidays and Freya refuses to leave me alone,” Keelin explains, “and now she’s moving the wedding to New Orleans.”

“And she was looking forward to hosting Christmas,” Freya rolls her eyes. “Last Christmas it was Kol and Davina, before that it was our wedding, she kind of wanted the next big event to be hers.”

“Sounds like Aunt Bex,” Hope nods as she sips her drink.

“Don’t worry, she’ll probably visit soon and have you trying on bridesmaids’ dresses,” Freya teases causing Hope’s eyes to widen.

“Can I refuse to go?” The tribrid questions.

“You can try,” Keelin smirks with a laugh.

“I hate my life,” Hope sighs and leans her head on Landon’s shoulder.

After they’ve all finished their food, Hope drives them all back to her house and watches as her aunts retreat up the stairs to go to bed. “We are finally alone,” Landon whispers as he kisses the spot just below Hope’s ear, his chest pressed firmly against her back.

“We are, but these boots are hurting my feet and I need them off,” Hope complains.

“Let’s go upstairs then,” Landon tugs on Hope’s hand leading her up the stairs to her room.

Hope follows behind him, until they reach her bedroom, and she sits down in a chair as she shrugs her jacket off. A relieved sigh escapes her mouth as she unzips the boots and kicks them off, “that feels nice.”

“You look stressed,” Landon observes.

“I love my family, but they stress me out sometimes,” Hope replies, “especially my Aunt Bex, and this wedding.”

“I’m sorry,” Landon walks behind Hope’s chair and begins massaging her shoulders. “Better?” He asks, when he feels her relax back into his hands.

“Yes,” she nods, turns around and kneels on the chair, “thank you for agreeing to tonight. It means a lot that you’re willing to spend time with my family.”

“They’re your family, I want to get to know them and I would do anything for you,” Landon explain.

“I love you,” Hope whispers happily.

“I love you too.”

Hope pulls Landon closer and kisses him passionately, when they part Landon walks around to the front of the chair and helps his girlfriend onto the floor. As soon as her bare feet land on the cold wood, Hope’s standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips back to Landon’s, the force of the kiss causing him to stumble back a little and grip Hope’s waist tighter. He walks backwards with Hope following, until the back of his legs hit the bed and he sits down, Hope placing her knees on either side of his hips so that she’s straddling waist.

Landon’s hands move from Hope’s waist, down to her thighs, snaking under the material of her romper and squeezing her thighs. When they part for air Landon presses his lips to the side of Hope’s neck as she says a few words in Latin.

“What does that spell do?” Landon asks against the tribrid’s neck.

“Locks the door and makes sure Freya and Keelin can’t hear us.” Hope smirks and pulls on Landon’s hair so he’ll tilt his head back and she can kiss him again.

“We can stop whenever you get uncomfortable,” Landon pulls away and caresses Hope’s cheek.

“Or whenever you get uncomfortable,” Hope assures him, she takes a moment to look into his eyes, making sure he knows she’s being sincere before kissing him again. Gently, she pushes on his shoulders and he lets himself fall back onto the mattress. Hope’s hands slide down Landon’s clothed chest and underneath his T-shirt as she presses kisses against his neck. Landon’s hands move from Hope’s legs, one going to her lower back and the other tangling in her hair. When she pulls away, she sits back on his thighs and tugs on the hem of his T-shirt, silently telling him to take it off, he sits up, pulls the clothing item off and throws it onto the floor.

Instead of leaning back over him, Hope climbs off Landon’s lap and crawls up to the top of the bed, laying down on some of the pillows before gesturing for Landon to join her. He does, kicking off his shoes before moving up the mattress and hovering above his girlfriend, she smiles up at him as she runs a hand over his bare chest and leans up to press her lips to his once more.

Landon slides his hands from Hope’s hips and around to her to her back, he slowly pulls down the zipper on her romper, giving her enough time to stop him if she wants to, she doesn’t instead she arches her back up so he can pull it down with more ease. When it’s all the way down, he slips one hand underneath the fabric to caress the skin on her side as he begins trailing kisses down from her lips, over her jaw and neck until he finds her pulse point and she moans softly and digs her nails into his back slightly.

A few moments later, Hope’s hands move away from Landon’s body and to the thin straps that hold the top of her outfit up. Slowly, she slides them down her arms so the top half of her outfit bunches up around her waist and the only thing that covers her chest is a black lace bra. Quickly, she wraps both of her legs around Landon’s waist and rolls them over, so she’s once again straddling his waist, before their lips meet in another passionate kiss.

Landon presses a trail of kisses down Hope’s neck, across her clavicle and down the valley between her breasts. He holds back a smile when he hears the whine that escapes her lips, before beginning to kiss the top of her breasts causing her head to tip back in pleasure as she pulls gently on his hair. His hands glide over the soft skin of her back until they reach the clasp of her bra, he fiddles with it slightly, internally debating whether unfastening it would be too much or not.

“Take it off, Landon,” Hope whispers as she pulls him away from her chest and kisses him gently, “I trust you.” They had never gone further than this before, they had made out a lot and they had both ended up without a shirt at some point, but had never gone any further, with anyone. “I trust you,” Hope repeats with another kiss.

Landon kisses her back as he undoes the clasp and the straps on Hope’s shoulders loosen, without breaking the kiss she moves the elastic down her arms and over her wrists before throwing the bra across the room. Her bare chest presses against his as his kisses move back down her neck and to one of her breasts until his lips wrap around her nipple, when his tongue swirls around it, her hips grind into his, the friction causing them both to moan.

One of Landon’s hands hold onto the back of Hope’s head, the other resting across her back as he flips them, when he does Hope digs her nails into his side and squeals in shock before her head lands on the pillow. Her legs are wrapped loosely around his waist as he squeezes one of her breasts and kisses her lips, her hips grind against his again and she trails her hands down his chest, lightly scratching his skin as she does, before finding his belt. Her hands fumble with the buckle for a few seconds before it comes undone and she removes it from the belt loops and lets it fall to the floor.

“I love you,” Landon mumbles against Hope’s neck.

“I love you too,” Hope breaths out as her hips grind against his again. Landon’s lips remain on Hope’s neck and she’s almost positive that if she were human she’d be covered in hickeys by now, but she lets herself forget about that and begins working on the button of his jeans, when she gets them so far down he stands up and takes them off before climbing back onto the bed.

Hope smiles as his hands trail up her legs, over her ass and back to her breasts, his touch causing goose bumps to appear over her body. He then begins trailing kisses down her neck, then the valley between her breasts and her toned abdomen, before gripping the waist band of her romper, he looks up at her with a questioning expression only pulling it down when she nods at him. He slides the soft fabric down her legs and tosses it to the floor, leaving only their underwear separating them.

As his lips wrap around her nipple again, Hope hooks one of her legs around his waist and grinds her hips against his, letting out a moan at the friction it creates against her clit. “Landon, I need you to touch me,” the tribrid admits nervously, “please?”

The phoenix looks up in shock, before pressing a rough kiss to Hope’s lips as he slowly slides a hand down her body and into her lace panties. His fingers gently part her swollen folds, dipping inside of her quickly and dragging the moisture he finds there up to her clit, circling it slowly with one fingertip causing the girl beneath him to moan loudly. He kisses her once more, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he carefully pushes two fingers inside of her, her back arches off the mattress and her grip on his hair tightens. His fingers begin sliding in and out of her, curling to press against her soft spot, his pace quickening with every movement. It only takes a few minutes for her moans to get louder.

“Right there,” she whimpers, her hips bucking against his hand and her nails digging into the skin on his back. “Don’t stop,” she pleads, her nails digging deeper into his flesh, almost drawing blood. When he begins rubbing her clit with his thumb and presses a line of kisses down her neck, she lets out a loud gasp and grabs onto the sheets beneath her as she comes with a loud moan. Her thighs lock around his wrist, holding his hand in place as she rides out her orgasm, before her body relaxes and she releases her grip on the sheets.

“Sorry,” Hope mumbles her fingers gently brushing over the indents in his skin that her nails had left.

“I’m fine,” Landon assures her as he begins sucking on her collarbone, before directing his attention to one of her nipples, when he pulls another moan from her he drops his hands to the waistband of her panties and slides them down her legs, letting them drop to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Next, Hope pushes on the waistband of Landon’s boxers and he removes them before settling between her legs.

“Wait, wait,” Hope pushes on Landon’s chest and quickly sits up.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Landon worries as he watches his girlfriend climb out of the bed and walk towards the bathroom. Before he has a chance to go after her, she walks out of the bathroom, with a foil wrapper in her hand, and makes her way back over to the bed.

“I’m fine,” Hope giggles, “but if we’re going to do this, we’re gonna need this.”

Hope gives her boyfriend the condom and straddles his lap, letting him grab her hips and flip them, so they’re in the same position they were before she left the bed. Hope watches his face, as he pulls away from her to slide the condom on and settles between her thighs again.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Landon asks, his lips hovering over hers.

“Yes,” Hope smiles, “I promise,” she presses a gentle kiss to his lips and pulls him closer.

He pushes into her slowly, causing her to close her eyes tightly and hold onto his forearms that were framing her face. “Are you okay?” He asks, feeling her grip on his arms tightening.

“Yeah,” she nods, her eyes still closed, “just give me a moment.”

Landon presses a kiss to her temple, waiting for her to adjust to his size. When he feels her walls relax around him and the grip on his arms loosen, he slowly begins to pull out of her slightly, before pushing back in, causing her to throw her head back into the pillow. He kisses her again, this time on the lips, causing her eyes to open and meet his. After he pushes in and out of her a few more times, he feels her relax a bit more and she starts moving her hips to meet his movements causing a groan to leave his throat.

“You feel amazing,” he tells her, as he thrusts harder. The loud moan that escapes her lips, encouraging him to move faster, the sensation causing himself to moan. Hope gasps and moves her hips with his, she wraps one leg around his waist allowing him to go deeper.

“Don’t stop,” Hope pants as he grips the top of her thigh and hits a spot deep inside of her, that causes her to cry out, “my god!” He thrusts in and out of her a few more times before her walls tighten around him and her body trembles as her orgasm hits her.

“Fuck, Hope!” Landon curses when his own orgasm tears through him and he tightens his hold on the pillow. When they’ve both finished riding out their highs, Landon presses a soft kiss to the corner of Hope’s mouth, before pulling out of her and moving to dispose of the condom in the bathroom, Hope stays in the bed slightly confused when she hears the sound of running water, but too tired to move.

When he returns, the phoenix climbs back onto the bed with a damp washcloth in his hand. “I figured you’d need this,” he explains, as he moves the cloth over her skin that was covered in dry sweat.

“You’re amazing,” Hope smiles sleepily and lets him wipe down her back, torso and shoulders.

When he’s done, he places the cloth on the nightstand before pulling the thin blanket, from the bottom of the bed, over them. Hope lets Landon lay down and rests her head on his bare chest, with her hand over his heart. Landon’s arms wrap around Hope’s waist and they both fall asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

As the morning sun began streaming through the blinds, Hope was woken up by the feeling of soft kisses being trailed lazily up and down her neck, she blinks confused for a moment before the memories of the previous night come rushing back and a smile crosses her face.

“Morning,” Landon whispers against his girlfriend’s neck as he pulls her closer, so her back is pressed against his chest.

“Morning,” Hope repeats back to him, running her hand up the arm he had draped across her stomach.

Landon didn’t respond, instead he buried his head in the crook of her and started to dose off.

“No, you can’t fall asleep like that,” Hope tells him and nudges his head gently, “I need a shower.”

“Fine, but can we at least get breakfast first?” Landon asks.

“No, I need a shower,” the tribrid reiterates, turning around to face her boyfriend.

“Come on,” Landon pouts, “after last night you have to be hungry.”

“After last night, I really need a shower,” Hope smiles before her stomach rumbles loudly. “Okay, maybe I am hungry,” she admits, “I’m gonna go put something on, you should do the same before we go down there.”

Hope climbs out of the bed and makes her way into the closet. She pulls on some shorts and an oversized T-shirt, before quickly brushing her hair. She didn’t know if her aunts would be downstairs already or not, but she knew if they were, she didn’t want to go down there with sex hair. When she went back out into the bedroom, she found Landon sat on his phone at the edge of the bed, dressed in a pair of sweatpants, he had left the last time he stayed over, and his T-shirt from the night before.

“Come on, let’s go eat before I starve to death,” Hope says as she grabs her phone out of the jacket, she had worn the previous day.

The two of them make their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they find Keelin and Freya making breakfast together. “Good morning,” the blonde looks up from the fruit she’s cutting up.

“Morning,” Hope greets before pointing to the glass bowl, the fruit was being put in, “where did you find that?”

“The back of one of the cabinets,” Freya points to a cabinet in the corner of the room.

“Okay, I’m starting to realise I don’t know what half the stuff in this house is,” Hope nods, looking around the room. “Now, what are you making and are you planning on sharing, because we’re starving.”

“I’m making waffles, Freya is cutting up the fruit and yes there is enough for you two,” Keelin replies, smiling over at her niece and Landon.

“Also, there was a box outside the front door when we woke up, I put it over there,” Freya nods over to the corner of the room where a large box sat.

Hope furrows her brow, confused as she goes to grab the box. She places the package on the kitchen island and grabs a knife to cut open the tape, before removing the tissue paper off the top to reveal a note. _‘Try this on and send me a picture, I’ll visit soon and if you don’t like it, we’ll go shopping for something else. I love you. -Aunt Bex.’_ When she’s finished reading the card, she moves it to one side and pulls out a dress.

“That’s so pretty,” Freya gasps.

The dress was a deep maroon colour, the perfect shade for a winter wedding even if it was going to be sunny in New Orleans, it was strapless, made of chiffon and stopped just below the knee with silver beading around the waist.

“You should try it on, before Rebekah starts blowing up your phone,” Keelin points out, handing the card back to Hope.

“I will,” Hope nods as she puts the dress back in the box, “but first, I need food and a shower.”

“Good, because these are done,” Keelin places two plates of waffles in front of the teenagers with some silverware and pushes the bowl of fruit into the centre of the island.

When they have all finished eating, Hope and Landon both go upstairs to get ready for the day, the tribrid quickly stopping at the room her aunts had claimed to leave some towels from them before handing one to her boyfriend and making her way into her own bathroom. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror, the memories of the previous night coming to the front of her mind. She could still feel the stickiness of the dry sweat on her skin and in her hair and although she was happy that her skin wasn’t covered in marks that her aunts or friends would be able to see, a small part of her wished she did have one, so she could at least have a physical reminder that would last a few days. Hope shook the thoughts out of her head, before stepping under the hot spray of the shower.

When she has finished, Hope wraps a large towel around her body and uses a smaller one to dry her hair as she walks into the bedroom, freezing when she sees Landon in the middle of the room putting his belt on.

“Please tell me no one could see them when you had your T-shirt on,” Hope says pointing to the two hickeys he had. One was easy to hide, sitting just below his collarbone, but the other lay on the joint where his neck met his shoulder.

Landon rushes into Hope’s closet so he can get a look at the marks in the mirror. “Crap!” He curses. “Matt is going to kill us.”

“You can’t let him see those!” Hope tells her boyfriend, “He’ll go into overprotective dad mode and try to give us both the talk. I’ve had the talk twice now and it is not fun.”

“You can’t blame me for this,” Landon fires back playfully, “you’re the one who put these there.”

“Fine it was my fault, but the one on your collarbone can be hidden by your shirt,” the tribrid points out tracing the marks with her fingers, “and I think I can cover this one on your neck with some make up, if you’ll let me.”

“Well it’s that, or be killed, and I know from experience that dying is not fun.”

“Great, I’ll get dressed that sort that,” she says pushing Landon out of the closet, so she could put some clothes on.

“We’re lucky that we’re the same shade,” Hope points out, now dressed in jeans and a thin T-shirt, straddling her boyfriend’s waist as she blends the makeup into his neck.

“Yeah, but what do I do tomorrow when you’re not there to cover it up?” Landon asks, holding onto Hope’s waist so she doesn’t fall back.

“Well, you’ll be at home, so I’m sure you’ll be able to find a shirt that will cover it,” Hope smiles.

“You’re right, but I hope you’ve learned something from this,” Landon jokes.

“Are you talking about how next time I should leave the hickeys somewhere lower?” Hope smirks, placing the makeup on the vanity table behind her.

“Yes, that would be great,” Landon laughs before he feels his phone go off in his back pocket. He wraps an arm around Hope’s waist, holding her tight to his body, as he lifts himself up slightly so he can grab the device. “Matt’s on his way, he’ll be here in five.”

“You should probably put a shirt on then,” Hope tells him as she stands up and hands him his T-shirt.

Landon takes the clothing item from her and slips it on before pulling on his sneakers. When he’s ready, Hope walks her boyfriend down the stairs and out onto the front porch, closing the front door behind them. “See you Thursday?” She asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Definitely,” Landon nods, as he leans down and presses a kiss to her lips, only pulling away when Matt’s car pulls up in front of them. “That’s my cue.”

“Okay,” Hope sighs, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hope watches the car leave the driveway, before walking back into the house.

“So,” Freya leans against the railing on the staircase, with a raised eyebrow. “Girls’ day? Me, you and Keelin? You in?”

“Yeah, that sounds fun.”


	7. Chapter 7

Two days before school starts again, Hope Mikaelson sits in her dorm room at the Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted, she’d spent the past few hours unpacking the stuff she brought from the Mikaelson Manor and organising everything. When her suitcase is empty and the tribrid’s tired of moving her belongings around, she leaves her room and begins walking down the hall. Once she finds the door, she’s looking for, she knocks and takes a step back, waiting for the person on the other side to open it.

“Hey,” Landon greets, causing a bright smile to spread across Hope’s face.

“Hi,” Hope pulls her boyfriend down for a quick kiss, “so, are you going to invite me in?”

Landon steps back and opens the door wider and with a grin asks, “would you like to come in?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Hope says sarcastically as she walks into the room and points to the two beds. “Which one’s yours?”

“The left,” he replies, watching as she walks across the room, leans back on the mattress and looks around the room. She’s shocked to see the room is surprisingly tidy, all the clothes he brought with him put away in the dresser or closet, a guitar sitting in a stand near the desk and on old, worn out notebook on the nightstand.

“Dr. Saltzman said I don’t have a roommate just yet and I might not have one for a while,” Landon says, watching Hope’s gaze linger on the other side of the room.

“Yeah, we get a few new vampires and werewolves join throughout the year, after MG, you’ll probably end up with a wolf,” Hope explains. “And since there isn’t a full moon for a couple more weeks, you’ve got this place to yourself until at least then.”

“What about you, do you have a roommate?” The phoenix asks.

“No,” Hope shakes her head as Landon approaches the bed, “my dad donated a lot of money to the school, so I get my own room and a private bathroom.”

“Must be nice having a rich family,” Landon teases.

“It’s even nicer having a hot boyfriend living down the hall from me,” Hope smiles as she kneels on the bed and wraps her arms around Landon’s neck.

“I’ve missed you,” Landon sighs, burying his face in the crook of her neck and placing soft kisses there.

Hope had spent the entirety of the last week of July and first few days of August with Freya and Keelin, then the week after that Landon ended up working nearly every day, then Hope had to cancel their weekend plans to help Dr. Saltzman with a 16 year old vampire in Alabama and they had both spent the previous week packing everything they needed to move into the dorm rooms. This all meant that in the past month they had only managed to spend a few days together.

“I’ve missed you too,” Hope tugs on Landon’s hair, so he’d pull away from her neck and she could kiss him.

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to become heated and they’re tugging at each other’s clothes, throwing them across the room. It’s only a few minutes until Landon’s hovering over Hope’s body, pressing open mouthed kisses down her bare chest.

“I love you,” Landon mumbles, rubbing his hand up and down Hope’s naked back.

“I love you too,” Hope replies, half asleep against Landon’s chest.

Their moment of blissful silence is interrupted by one of their phones going off from where their jeans had been tossed in their rush to get rid of them earlier.

“Ignore it,” Hope whispers, tightening her grip around her boyfriend’s waist.

“What if it’s important?” Landon questions.

“Then whoever it is will call back, but I’m comfortable right now and really don’t want to move,” Hope whines, snuggling in closer.

“Okay,” Landon shifts slightly, pulls Hope closer to him and lets himself begin to drift off.  
It’s only moments after they’ve both fell asleep that the shrill noise of one of their phones ringing wakes them both. Hope jumps up startled by the loud noise, before laying back down with a groan, Landon pulls the blanket up to cover Hope’s naked body, before climbing out of the bed and reaching down for his jeans. He quickly realises that it’s not his phone making the loud noise, so he grabs Hope’s from her jeans and holds it towards her.

“It’s yours,” he tells her, and places the device on the pillow next to her head. She lifts it up to her ear and has a quick conversation with the person on the over end of the line before hanging up and laying back down.

“Lizzie and Josie want us to go down and have dinner with them,” the tribrid says, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“We should probably get dressed then,” Landon points out, noticing the auburn-haired girl not moving.

“Fine,” Hope groans and sits up, letting the sheet fall away from her chest before standing to find her clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

The first week of school wasn’t too eventful, Hope and Landon had quickly become the talk of the school, due to Landon being the new boy that happened to be the only known phoenix to ever exist and Hope being the miracle Mikaelson baby that never really got close to anyone, it was a shock to most of the other students when it came out that they had been together for almost four months.

Hope helped Landon settle into the school, showing him where all his classes were, helping him with his homework for the lessons that he didn’t have at Mystic Falls High and telling him which teachers would make his life easier and which ones would make it more difficult. As well as helping her boyfriend, the young tribrid had also spent the entire week avoiding MG, she knew she’d have to face him eventually but she was still upset over everything that had happened the night Landon had died and rose from the dead. Yes, she knew Landon was alive and healthy and MG couldn’t control himself, but she was still pissed at him.

“You’re gonna have to talk to him eventually,” Landon tells his girlfriend as she drives them towards the diner on the edge of town, so they could get dinner before he went to Matt’s for the weekend.

“Who are you talking about?” Hope asks, playing dumb.

“MG,” Landon replies simply.

“In case you forgot, he killed you,” Hope reminds him, “I’m not talking to him.”

“If I can forgive him, I’m sure you can.”

“You’re obviously more forgiving than I am, because if I were to see him right now, he’d be lucky if I didn’t rip his head off,” Hope says as she parks the car.

“Do I want to know what happened to the people who killed your mom?” Landon asks.

“When my dad brought Roman Sienna to the compound and chained him up, I was prepared to kill him, but he kept talking about how he understood what I was going through and I realised that he lost his mom that day too. Only difference is that his mom deserved it,” Hope shrugs at the last part. “I had the power to do it. I had the hollow inside of me. I killed more than forty vampires at once – which I’m not proud of by the way. I destroyed a guy’s car hours before I was supposed to die. I think, if I wanted to, I could have burned the French Quarter to the ground.”

“Whose car did you destroy?” Landon questions.

As a response, Hope reaches up and places her hands on each side of Landon’s face, closes her eyes and focuses, as her memories appear in both their minds.

_It was the day of Hope’s first full moon, the young tribrid sat at a table outside of the Mystic Grill with her uncle, Elijah. Several jocks were sat at a table nearby throwing rolled up napkins at Landon, who was working there, while they laughed hysterically._

_“I’m so sorry,” one of them says mockingly, as they get up and head towards a red sports car._

_The scene flashes a bright white, before changing to a car wash fundraiser at the high school, the jock’s red sports car in the middle, Hope stands in the distance, her uncle a few steps behind her._

_“Glas oh li detour, glas of li deltour, glas of li deltour,” Hope repeats several times._

_The water being used to clean the sports car, begins to freeze over the windows, before Hope flicks her wrists quickly and they shatter._

_“My car!” The jock yells._

“Did you do that for me?” Landon asks as he blinks his eyes open.

“He deserved it,” Hope smirks, “besides, I’m sure whoever bought him the car didn’t mind paying to get the windows fixed.”

“Will you ever stop surprising me?”

“Nope,” Hope smiles as she begins to climb out of the car and walks towards the diner entrance. Landon shakes his head, before climbing out of the car and walking quickly to catch up with his girlfriend.

“How did you do that thing that you did in the car? Where you showed me your memories,” Landon asks Hope, once they’re seated with their food in front of them.

“It’s a vampire trait,” Hope shrugs, “I got inside your head. If I’m honest, I wasn’t sure if it would work on you. I mean it works on other vampires, werewolves, witches and humans, but I’ve never seen anyone try it on a phoenix before.”

“Could another vampire get inside your head?” Landon wonders.

“It depends, if I’m weaker than them, or in a vulnerable state then, yeah,” Hope explains, “it’s not just memories, we can control dreams and make people hallucinate. It’s also one of the hardest things for a vampire to learn, it’s easier when the other person is at their weakest, or if they have their guard down, like you in the car.”

“Are you saying I’m weak?” Landon jokes.

“No,” Hope smirks, “I’m saying you need to learn to keep your guard up. If someone got inside of your head, they could hurt you.”

“I’m not gonna let anyone hurt me,” Landon promises.

“Nobody lets someone hurts them,” Hope rolls her eyes, “but it happens.”

“Good thing I have a girlfriend who’s determined to protect me and looks incredibly hot doing it.”

Hope shakes her head at Landon’s words, as a blush starts to cover her cheeks. This had quickly become a habit of his, every time they were together Landon would give her a compliment and her face would go bright red. Hope quickly figured out that he did it just to see her blush and even though she knew he meant the words he said, it didn’t stop it from annoying the hell out of her.

“We should get going,” Hope tells her boyfriend with a sigh, “it’s almost six-thirty, you have plans with Matt and I promised Lizzie and Josie a movie night.”

“You’re right, let’s go,” Landon pays the bill, before standing up and holding his hand out for Hope to take, she smiles up at him and takes his hand, following him out of the diner and towards her car.

Once Hope’s dropped Landon off at Matt’s house, she speeds down the winding road and back towards the school. She was supposed to be meeting the twins at six-thirty and if she didn’t have to drive Landon home – which she didn’t, she could have easily let him wait for Matt to pick him up from the diner, but she wanted the extra ten minutes in the car with him – she would have been on time, but instead she took a detour through the center of the town and now she’s fifteen minutes late. Lizzie was going to be seriously pissed at her.

She was walking down the hall towards the twins’ room when she saw MG walking towards her, she assumed he would just walk right past her like he had done the rest of the week, after all he was giving her the space she needed. Her assumption was right, he did walk right past her, probably to go and meet Kaleb downstairs. Before she could stop herself, Landon’s words from earlier that afternoon were running through her head. _“You’re gonna have to talk to him eventually.”_

He was right, she knew he was right, which is why she was turning around and shouting down the hall, “MG!”


	9. Chapter 9

“MG!”

The young vampire turns in shock at the sound of Hope calling his name from a few feet away, he had wanted to talk to her for almost two months now, but also wanted to give her the space she needed and he was also slightly afraid of what she’d do to him, which was why his hands had began to shake. “Hope?” He greets, unable to believe that she wants to talk to him.

“I think it’s time we talk,” Hope says quietly, causing MG to take a step towards her, but she immediately steps back.

“Yeah?” He questions hopefully.

“Yeah,” Hope nods as the door opens behind her, the footsteps of whoever came out of the room stopping almost instantly.

“What’s going on out here?” Lizzie asks, cautiously walking towards Hope.

“We were about to talk,” MG reveals.

“Okay, why don’t you guys come into mine and Jo’s room?” Lizzie offers, knowing it was better for them to have this conversation in private instead of the hallway where other people could see them.

“Uh, yeah,” Hope nods, “that’s probably a good idea.” Hope turns back and walks the few feet there was between her and the twins’ room.

“Hey,” Josie greets Hope with a wide smile as the tribrid sits in a chair by one of the desks.

“MG and Hope are gonna talk,” Lizzie explains to her sister as she walks in with the vampire trailing behind her.

“Whose idea was that?” Josie questions in mild shock.

“Hope’s,” Mg replies still surprised.

“I can’t exactly avoid you forever,” Hope shrugs.

“So, you only want to talk now because you know you’ll have to eventually?” Lizzie asks.

“It’s not fair on you guys, for two of your friends to be avoiding each other,” Hope points out, “and I think we all know it’s a really bad idea for me to be keeping things bottled up.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure mom and dad wouldn’t appreciate the school spontaneously exploding,” Josie tries to joke.

“Why did you do it?” Hope ignores the witch and turns to MG, “I trusted you! You were the first person I told about Landon and you killed him. Why?”

“I… I lost control, I’m so sorry,” MG apologises. “It’s never going to happen again, I’m back on animal blood bags and I’m never going to drink a drop of human blood again.”

“I watched my boyfriend die!” Hope spits angrily. “I held his body in my arms and cried. Do you know what it’s like to lose somebody you love? To watch the life drain out of them?”

“I know I hurt you. I know I lost control. Kaleb just bit into this girl’s neck and he kept telling me to drink from her, so I did, to get him off my back; I don’t know what happened, but I just lost it. Can you please forgive me?” MG pleads.

“Yeah, I can,” Hope nods, surprising everyone in the room, “but if you ever think about hurting anybody – and I mean anybody – I care about ever again, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“I’m not going to hurt anybody ever again. But, if I do you can kill me, however you want,” MG smiles.

“This doesn’t mean we’re going back to being friends again,” Hope tells him as she stands to leave the room, turning to face the twins on her way out, “we’ll do movie night another day, okay?” Without waiting for a response, Hope leaves the room and heads towards her own, locking the door with magic as she sits on the edge of the bed and pulls out her phone.

_‘I spoke to MG’_ she types out and sends to her boyfriend.

_‘Yeah?’_ Landon’s reply comes quickly. _‘Is he still alive?’_

_‘He’s fine, I didn’t touch him’_ Hope sends back. _‘I forgave him. Still don’t trust him, but we’re gonna be civil.’_

_‘By civil do you mean you won’t kill him, and you won’t glare at him every time he walks into a room?”_ Landon questions.

_‘I don’t glare!’_ Hope sends back slightly offended.

_‘Yeah you do. It’s kinda scary but also extremely hot,’_ the response makes Hope happy that they’re just texting, and that Landon can’t see the blush that creeps across her face.

_‘Go spend time with Matt’_ Hope replies, knowing Landon was supposed to be spending time with his foster father and not texting her. _‘We’ll talk tomorrow.’_

Hope puts her phone on charge before grabbing her laptop and pulling up Netflix. It had just passed seven, so it was too early to go to sleep, but she also didn’t want to go to the twins’ room because she knew they (specifically Lizzie) would want to talk about what just happened and she didn’t have the energy for that right now. So, instead, she decides to lay in her room and binge watch something on Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than I hoped it would and I know it's short. I have came to a little bit of a block, so if anyone as any ideas for what they want to see next, I'd love to hear them.


	10. Chapter 10

“The girls told me you spoke to MG last night,” Dr Saltzman reveals to Hope during their first training session. It was an idea he came up with at the beginning of the week, thinking that with the number of enemies her family has, she should know how to defend herself.

“Yeah, we talked,” Hope replies as she throws a punch, which was dodged easily.

“Do I have to worry about you killing him, or are you two good now?” The teacher asks, knocking Hope off of her feet.

“We’re good,” Hope says, breathless from the way her body hit the mat.

“Good,” Dr Saltzman nods and helps the teenager stand up, “how was Landon’s first week here? I was too busy to check in with him myself.”

“He said it was good,” the tribrid shrugs, before finally getting a hit in, “I mean, he didn’t complain about anything that everyone else here doesn’t complain about.”

“You need to guard your face,” Dr Saltzman critiques. “You’ll tell me if something happens, right?”

“If I think you need to know, then yes,” Hope adjust her stance slightly and throws another punch.

It takes another hour before Hope manages to knock her teacher off his feet, and even then, it’s only because he’s exhausted from two hours of throwing and dodging hits from a sixteen-year-old tribrid. She has the strength to be able to knock him down, and then again ten times over, she just hadn’t yet mastered the skill of fighting. “Right, that’s enough for today,” Dr Saltzman sighs, “go shower, get something to eat and then do whatever you want.”

“Okay,” Hope nods drowsily before making her way out of the gym. She takes a quick shower, gets a late lunch, and takes a short nap before making her way to the twins’ bedroom.

“Hey,” Josie smiles from her seat at her desk.

“Hi,” Hope greets them, “I thought we could spend the afternoon watching movies, since I bailed on our girl’s night. What do you think?”

“Yes!” Lizzie yells excitedly, jumping up from her seat and dragging Hope further into the room, “I was thinking we could start with some classic rom-coms, then maybe some action, like the 2019 Charlie’s Angels, or some Disney, like the live-action Aladdin.”

“Still going through that Naomi Scott obsession, Liz?” Hope asks with a laugh.

“She’s a queen, okay?” Lizzie defends herself.

“I’m okay with Aladdin and Charlie’s Angels, as long as we can also watch the Pitch Perfect movies,” Josie says, closing her textbook and walking into the middle of the room.

“Great, so we start with Aladdin, then the Pitch Perfects and Charlie’s Angels if we have time,” Hope suggests.

“Awesome, I will find the movies,” Lizzie grins, “you two can go get the snacks.”

Hope and Josie both leave the room and make their way down to the kitchen in silence, only talking when they want the other’s opinion on snack options. “I spoke to Penelope, yesterday,” Josie reveals on the way to what used to be Damon Salvatore’s bedroom, but was converted into a living area for the twins and their parents when the school was opened.

“She still wants you back?” Hope questions cautiously.

“She says she does,” Josie shrugs.

“But you don’t believe her,” the tribrid concludes.

“I want to,” the brunette admits, “but I don’t know if I can trust her again.”

“Is it a risk you’re willing to take?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you have a whole day of movies to think about it,” Hope smiles as she pushes the door open.

“Finally,” Lizzie sighs dramatically, TV remote in hand, “let’s get this movie marathon started.”

Hope and Josie set the copious number of snacks on the coffee table, before sitting down in front of the flat screen and letting Lizzie click play on Aladdin. Halfway through the iconic Disney movie, Hope finds herself sat on the sofa by herself laughing as the twins dramatically sing along to ‘A Whole New World.’

“A whole new world,” Lizzie sings loudly, “a new fantastic point of view.”

“No one to tell us, ‘no’ or where to go,” Josie joins her sister with a big smile, “or say we’re only dreaming.”

When the song ends, the two witches collapse next to Hope, breathless from their singing and dancing. “What the hell was that?” Hope asks through a fit of laughter.

“If you enjoyed that, wait until you see Lizzie sing ‘Speechless’,” Josie breathes heavily.

“It’s an epic song,” Lizzie reasons, “and my re-enactment of it would make Naomi Scott proud.” And it would, when the first few notes of the song began to play, the blonde stood and started singing the words as well as twirling around the room, the same way Princess Jasmine did in the movie. When the song faded out Lizzie spun and gracefully landed back in her seat. “So,” she turns to Hope as if her little performance hadn’t just happened, “full moon this Thursday, are you planning on locking the Muppet Baby away from all the wolves and vampires?”

“No,” Hope rolls her eyes at Lizzie’s new nickname for her boyfriend, “there’s a new wolf turning in Mexico City and your mom wants my help with recruitment.”

“And Landon?” Josie questions.

“Is staying here. With the new protection spells around the transition cages the wolves shouldn’t be able to get out, so he should be safe,” Hope replies, the anxiety evident in her voice.

“Relax, I’ll make sure MG doesn’t go all ripper on his ass again,” Lizzie jokes.

“What she means is that we’ll make sure nothing happens,” Josie looks at her sister pointedly.

“Thanks,” Hope smiles appreciatively, “but I have a feeling that I’ll be more at risk than him.”

“What? Like turning into a full-tribrid at risk, or just scrapes and bruises at risk?” Josie asks, looking concerned.

“I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling about it all,” the tribrid shakes her head, “It’s probably nothing though.”

“Of course,” Lizzie agrees, “I mean, you’re the badass Mikaelson tribrid, nobody can take you down.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just stuck in my own head.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank sara81grace92 on wattpad for the idea for this chapter and some of the upcoming ones and meereskuh on AO3 since I used some elements of their suggestion also

Hope laid across her bed on her stomach, while she worked through her English homework, with Landon sat at the desk doing his own work. “Ugh!” Hope groans and slams her book closed, “I hate Shakespeare, why do we even have to do this?”

“Because the teacher asked us to,” Landon replies with teasing smile.

“But why?” The tribrid sighs, exhaustion creeping across her face.

“Hey,” Landon speaks calmly, making his way across the room, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Hope shakes her head as she moves into a sitting position.

“You sure?” Landon questions, running his hands through Hope’s curls.

“I’m just stressed out, about the full moon this week.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Landon walks around the bed and pulls the tribrid into his arms.

“I just feel like something’s going to go wrong. Most of the time it’s just routine: get in, use a sleeping spell on anyone else around, restrain the wolf and wait until they transition back. But there’s something not settling right with me this time.”

“Why don’t you sit this one out then? We can binge watch Cutthroat Kitchen, I know you like that.”

“I can’t, if anything happened to Caroline, I’d blame myself.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll stay in my room while the moon’s out and I’ll meet you at the main entrance as soon as you get back.”

“It will,” Hope looks up at her boyfriend, “thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Hope’s plane landed in Mexico City and she spent half an hour in a cab on her way to the hotel Caroline Forbes had booked them into, the older woman took her for something to eat before they drove to an abandoned mansion where the new wolf was supposed to be.

“Why’s it so quiet?” Caroline wonders out loud. “Why’s no one screaming in pain?”

“I don’t know,” Hope whispers. “Let’s look around.”

“Should we split up?” Caroline asks, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah,” Hope nods, “the sooner we find this wolf, the sooner we can leave.” Caroline nods and walks down the hallway and Hope makes her way up the stairs; she goes slowly, checking each room before her surroundings begin to spin and she blacks out.

Opening her eyes, Hope finds her wrists in metal cuffs chained to the wall, she blinks a few times to clear her vision and notices Caroline laid on the floor a few feet away from her, also chained to the wall, she quickly crawls over to the vampire and tries waking her up. “Caroline! Caroline, wake up,” Hope shakes the older woman.

“Hope? What happened?” Caroline mumbles as she pushes herself up, “why am I chained to the wall?”

“I don’t know,” Hope whispers, “but I think we should try to get out of here.”

“There’s no point,” a familiar voice interrupts them. Hope’s eyes immediately land on the blonde boy in front of her then drift to the tall brunette who stood next to him, her blood going cold.

“Roman? Antoinette? What is this? What are you doing?” Caroline questions, pulling at the chains that restrained her.

“I’m sorry Miss Forbes,” Antoinette sneers, “we weren’t after you, you’re just collateral damage.”

“Are you kidding me?” Hope yells, “I had the chance to kill you Roman! I let you go! What are you doing?”

“It’s not my idea, Hope, I’m sorry,” Roman apologises.

“Turns out, there’s a lot of people who want you dead, Miss Mikaelson. It wasn’t too hard to find someone willing to help us with our plan,” the way the brunette spoke made Hope afraid for not only herself, but also her friends’ mother.

“What plan?” The tribrid asks, trying harder to get the cuffs off her wrists.

“Our plan to bind your wolf side, just like we did to your mother,” Antoinette kneels down so she’s eyelevel with the tribrid “and you can stop trying to break free, we have a witch and she’s put a little spell on them so you can’t use your magic and neither of you can break out.”

“I won’t let you do that,” Caroline says, attempting to put herself between Hope and the two vampires.

“You can’t stop us,” Antoinette snarls before walking out, Roman following close behind.

“Don’t worry, I was supposed to call Alaric after we got the wolf,” Caroline explains, “he’ll know to send somebody. And if nobody shows up, we can fight, we’ll figure something out,” the older woman wraps an arm around the girl’s shoulders, as best she can with the cuff on her wrist, “we’ll be okay.”

Hope nods and lays her head on Caroline’s shoulder, “you’re right, someone will save us.”

Back in Mystic Falls, since it was still the middle of the night, all the wolves were locked in the transition cells and the rest of the students were in their rooms asleep. Landon woke up with a start, he rushed to pull on a T-shirt, as he only slept in a pair of shorts, and hurried out of his room and towards the headmaster’s office. Alaric was sat at his desk, anxiously waiting for Caroline’s phone call, and looked up at Landon confused.

“Hope’s in trouble!” The phoenix announces breathless from running all the way from the dorms.


	12. Chapter 12

_Back in Mystic Falls, since it was still the middle of the night, all the wolves were locked in the transition cells and the rest of the students were in their rooms asleep. Landon woke up with a start, he rushed to pull on a T-shirt, as he only slept in a pair of shorts, and hurried out of his room and towards the headmaster’s office. Alaric was sat at his desk, anxiously waiting for Caroline’s phone call, and looked up at Landon confused._

_“Hope’s in trouble!” The phoenix announces breathless from running all the way from the dorms._

The words rang through Alaric’s mind, if Landon was right and Hope was in trouble, then it would explain why Caroline hadn’t called him yet. “How do you know?” The teacher asks.

“I saw it, I don’t know how, but I saw it,” Landon rambles.

“What did you see?” Alaric questions, leading the young boy towards a chair and sitting next to him.

“I was asleep, but it wasn’t a dream, it felt too real to be a dream. She was chained to a wall with Caroline, Josie and Lizzie’s mom, and there were two other people, an older woman with long brown hair and a guy about my age with blonde hair. I think Caroline called them Roman and Ann-something. The woman said something about binding Hope, the way they did to her mom,” Landon explains. “What does that mean? Are they going to kill her?”

“Binding a hybrid – or in this case a tribrid – means to take away their ability to turn into a wolf. I’m going to wake the girls and grab Kaleb and MG. we need to get to Hope before they perform that spell, you should change,” Alaric tells him and begins making his way upstairs.

Half an hour later, the twin siphon witches, and two vampires stood in the library, very confused about why they had been woken up at one in the morning with the instructions to get dressed and wait in the library. Landon had also gotten changed and was pacing the floor, waiting for Alaric to come back with a plan.

When the teacher entered the room, he was followed by Sheriff Donovan who carried a duffle bag. “What is going on? Why are we all up?” Lizzie asks her dad, looking exhausted, “and why’s Matt here?”

“Hope’s in trouble,” Alaric reveals. “Caroline isn’t answering her phone, so we need to go and help them. Roman Sienna’s older sister has them and she wants to bind Hope’s wolf side, so we have to get to them quick. Matt’s here to loan us some weapons.”

“I got crossbows, stakes and guns with wooden bullets soaked in vervain,” Matt places the bag on a nearby table and unzips it.

“Rebekah, Kol, Marcel and Davina are going to meet us at a house they have in the city. We’re leaving in five minutes, so grab everything you need, and we’ll meet by the main entrance,” Alaric orders.

They all disperse quickly, rushing off to their rooms to grab what they’d need before meeting back downstairs and squeezing into Dr. Saltzman’s car, Kaleb had called shotgun, Lizzie had volunteered to sit in the back and made MG sit next to her, so she could use him as a pillow, leaving Landon and Josie in the middle row of seats, both of them too anxious to make conversation. Landon remained silent, listening to the music Kaleb had put on and watching the road in front of them, until his eyes glazed over, and he felt like he was no longer in his own body.

_Hope sat against the wall, watching Caroline try to break the links that held their chains to the brick with her vampire strength, like she had been doing for over half an hour, “Caroline, they’re spelled!” She yells, feeling stressed, “we don’t have any powers,” she reminds her, “there’s no way we can get out of this without any help.”_

_“I know, but we can’t just do nothing,” Caroline defends herself, “if they do this spell, the only way we know how to reverse it is to drain a doppelganger of their blood and that’s Elena, one of my best friends, we can’t do that.”_

_“I know, but they’ll have to move me to do the spell, I can fight back then.”_

_“There’ll be more than just the Sienna’s and their witch, you can’t take them all.”_

_“I know but we have no other option right now. Just hope someone comes to save us.”_

“Landon!” Josie waves her hand in front of his face, “Landon?”

He blinks a few times, waiting for his vision to clear, “they have no powers,” he whispers.

“What?” Josie questions, confused.

“Your mom and Hope, they have no powers. No magic, no strength, nothing,” he explains to the brunette witch, gaining the attention of everyone else in the car.

“How do you know that?” Lizzie asks, leaning forward in her seat.

“I could see them, as if I were stood in the room with them,” Landon says and describes everything he heard and saw.

“Finish this on the plane, we have to hurry,” Alaric interrupts, parking the car in the nearest empty space. He led the way through airport security, allowing MG and Kaleb to speed up the process with compulsion, and to the correct terminal.

“How do you see them?” Josie asks Landon as soon as they’re seated on the plane, the phoenix sitting between her and her twin.

“I don’t know,” Landon admits, “it just happens, the first time I was asleep and it was blurry and muffled, but the second time it was clear and I could hear everything, maybe because I was awake when it started. I don’t know.”

“Are they okay? Are they hurt?” Lizzie worries, “could you see where they were?”

“No, just an old worn out room. I’m sorry,” Landon apologises and lays his head back.

“It’s fine,” Josie sighs. “Davina can help us with a locator spell when we land. We should try to sleep, we’re gonna need our energy to save them,” she says, resting her head against the window.

When they landed in Mexico City, there was a car already waiting to take them to the Mikaelsons’ house, it was a twenty-minute drive and the two originals had already arrived with their significant others. In one of the rooms, Davina had everything they needed for a locator spell ready and was just waiting for the vial of Hope’s blood Alaric was bringing from the collection the school kept in case a vampire ever got bitten by a wolf.

As soon as the teacher handed her the blood, Davina poured it into the centre of the map of the city and began the spell, holding onto the twins’ hands, “Phasmatos Tribum,” they said together and the blood started moving across the paper. “Looks like an old mansion, on the outskirts of the city,” she announces pulling out her phone to see if she could find an address for the GPS.

Kol took his wife’s hand and walked her out towards the cars, making sure she didn’t walk into anything as she searched the internet, he took the three teenage boys with him, leaving Alaric and the twins to go with Marcel and Rebekah in his sister’s car. As soon as she found it, Davina forwarded the address to her adoptive father figure and focused on telling Kol when to turn.

“Landon?” Kaleb shook his friend gently when he noticed the distant look in his eyes. “Lan?”

_“They’re coming,” Caroline whispers to Hope, listening to the footsteps outside of the door. the sun was now high in the sky, shining light into the room and everything around her was reminding her of the day she lost her mother._

_Antoinette entered the room first followed by two large men, who were clearly vampires since they were wearing daylight rings, as well as Roman. The two men grabbed onto Hope’s upper arms and pulled her onto her feet, Roman approached her and opened the lock that restrained both Caroline and Hope. The blonde woman took the opportunity and punched Antoinette as hard as she could, knocking the woman back into the wall, she then turned to Roman and quickly snapped his neck, but not before he locked Hope’s wrists together._

_One of the men let go of Hope, leaving the other one to hold onto her, as she tried to fight them off, and began fighting Caroline, distracting her long enough for Antoinette to get back onto her feet and inject her with vervain, immediately sedating her, she restrained her against the wall again and showed the men where to take Hope._

_“Please don’t do this!” Hope cried, now desperate._

“We need to hurry up!” Landon tells Kol, urgently, “they’ve knocked Caroline out and they’re taking Hope to do the spell.”

Kol pressed down on the accelerator, ignoring all driving laws, as Davina text Marcel to make sure Rebekah did the same. They got to the abandoned mansion much quicker than they should have and they all jumped out of the cars, Alaric handed out the weapons that Matt had provided, ensuring that Landon knew how to use the gun and would be able to protect himself. “We need a group to go get Caroline and one to get Hope,” he tells them all.

“I’ll go find Hope,” Kol says, leaving no room for anyone to argue with him, “I need Josie or Lizzie, to siphon any spells they have to stop us from getting to her.”

“I’ll get Caroline,” Rebekah volunteers, “but I’ll need one of the twins too.”

“There’ll be more people between us and Hope, so Josie should go with Kol since she’s stronger, and I’ll go with Rebekah to get mom,” Lizzie explains.

They make quick work of deciding who goes to save who; Kol takes Marcel, Davina, Josie, Kaleb and Landon to get Hope, and Rebekah take Alaric, Lizzie and MG to get Caroline. They all go their separate ways, using the sound of voices and movement to help guide them through the house.

Unsurprisingly, there aren’t many vampires guarding the way to the room they could hear Caroline in, and it wasn’t hard to get past them, with Lizzie using her magic to either break their necks or hold them in place while Alaric shot them with his crossbow and Rebekah and MG using their enhanced speed and strength to break their necks and knock them out. They found Caroline, in the room she was left in after being injected with the vervain, just waking up. Immediately, Lizzie siphons the magic from the cuffs and Rebekah breaks them in half, freeing Caroline’s wrists from the metal restraints.

“I knew someone would show up,” Caroline smiles as she hugs her daughter.

On the other side of the building, the group of six were facing a lot more vampires, trying to get to Hope. Marcel was biting whoever got in his way, his venom slowly making its way to their hearts and killing them, Landon was using the gun that Matt had loaned to them as well as a stake, thankful that Matt had taught him how to defend himself after he found out about the supernatural world. Josie and Davina were using their magic to protect themselves and Kol and Kaleb fought with their vampiric strength.

“Stop! Please don’t do this!” Hope pleads with the witch, tears running down her face. “Please,” she cries louder as the woman approaches her with the burning hot stone, “please!”

As they got further down the hallway, the sound of Hope’s begging got louder and motivated them to move faster, knocking out and/or killing whoever got in their way. Kol elbowed the final vampire in the face and threw them towards Marcel, watching them scream when his brother-in-law bit them. Davina and Josie entered the room first, using a wave of magic to throw everyone else against the walls, knocking them out. Josie siphoned the magic from the cuffs holding Hope in the chair and Marcel broke them off, letting the tribrid breathe a sigh of relief.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Hope whispers as Kol helps her up and holds her close.

“Did you really think I’d let a bunch of crazy people hurt you?” Kol asks her.

“You were cutting it a bit close,” she points out, hugging him back.

“Yeah, now let’s go before people start waking up,” Kaleb interrupts the two of them, knowing a lot of vampires would be waking up soon.

“Too late,” Antoinette declares as the witch uses her magic to pull the door closed and lock it, trapping them all inside.

Marcel lunges for the nearest vampire and throws them through a wall, Davina holds her hand out towards Antoinette, giving the vampire a migraine with her magic, and Kol tore her heart out, while Kaleb fought Roman. “No! No, stop!” He screams trying to fight Kaleb’s hold, Kaleb gripped his neck and hit his head against the wall, leaving the blonde dizzy and the wall dented. Hope took the gun from Landon and shot the witch, immediately killing her and breaking the spell that locked the door.

“Let’s go,” she urges everyone out of the room and follows after them.

When Landon turns back to grab her hand a few feet ahead, he sees her frozen in place, her face getting pale, “Hope?” He calls out, confused as to why she wasn’t moving.

Just as Kol turns, she begins falling forward, he uses his vampire speed and catches her in his arms before noticing Roman stood a little bit away from her and the dagger plunged into her back, through to her heart. Marcel speeds over, biting Roman’s neck and breaking it, he then turns to Hope and gently pulls the knife out of her back, so Kol could carry her properly.

Getting her outside, Kol laid her on the grass and tried to find a pulse, even though he couldn’t hear her heart beating. “Hope, darling?” He whispers, tapping the side of her face, “please wake up.”

“What happened?” Rebekah asks after finding her way out of the house. “Why can’t I hear her heartbeat?”

“Roman stabbed her,” Josie mumbles, tears running down her face.

“She’ll wake up, right?” Lizzie questions, moving to stand with her sister, “she was born with vampire blood, she’ll wake up and just be a full tribrid, right?”

“That’s just a theory,” Davina reveals. “She’s the only tribrid to ever exist, but the vampire blood should bring her back. It’s going to take some time though, so we should get her back to the house. Kol, let’s get her in the car,” she tells her husband, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll lay her in the backseat,” he says, lifting the girl back into his arms, he has Landon and Lizzie and Josie get in the car first and lays Hope across them, so her head was resting in Landon’s lap.

“How long should it take for her to wake up?” Landon asks, stroking her hair lovingly.

“About an hour, but it varies,” Davina replies, turning back and taking one of Hope’s cold hands into her own.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope woke up with a start, taking in a large breath of air and looking around the room, it was red with dark wood floors and she was laid on a comfy king-sized bed. She found a pile of clothes by her feet and grabbed the note from the top of them, _‘this is all I had, sorry. We’re all waiting downstairs when you’re ready get dressed and come down. I love you, Aunt Bex.’_ She looked through the pile and found a pair of black leather pants and very low-cut tank top with a pair of stiletto boots.

“Great,” Hope groans at the outfit, it being a lot more revealing than what she’d pick out for herself and the heels being much higher than what she was used to wearing. She makes her way into the bathroom to get cleaned up and thankfully finds a thin jacket that had fallen on the floor. She wipes down her skin with a damp washcloth and runs her fingers through her hair to get out some of the knots, not having a comb or anything for a shower. After finishing in the bathroom, she goes back out the bedroom and pulls on the outfit that was left for her before making her way downstairs.

Stepping into the living room, all eyes immediately land on her and Rebekah is up hugging her before she can even blink, “we were all so worried about you,” she admits, squeezing her tighter.

“I’m okay,” Hope assures her aunt, “but I don’t really remember much after Marcel broke the cuffs and I’m starving.” She pulls away from Rebekah and watches everyone freeze and go quiet, “what?”

“Darling, why don’t you sit down?” Kol suggests and offers her his seat next to Davina.

“No,” Hope crosses her arms against her chest, “just tell me what’s going on.”

“Hope,” Davina speaks softly, “when we were leaving, Roman stabbed you and you died.”

“You’re lying.”

“We’re not,” Caroline speaks up and steps towards her, “and you know we’re not. You’re in transition. You can feel it, that pain in your mouth and the hunger, it’s because you’re in transition.”

“I don’t want to be a vampire,” Hope whispers, her voice shaking.

“Hey,” Rebekah grabs her niece’s hand, “come with me,” and leads her out to the backyard, knowing the young girl didn’t like showing emotion around other people. “Sweetie, I know this is hard,” she tells her, “nobody should have to make this decision, but you have so many people who love you and who will help you with this. We’ve always known that you’d end up turning into a vampire one day.”

“I know, I just thought that I’d have longer. I didn’t think I’d be sixteen forever,” Hope admits, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“You won’t be sixteen forever,” Rebekah attempts to comfort her niece. “I was only nineteen when I was turned, but the only thing about me that hasn’t changed is my body. Over the years, I grew more mature and I’m nothing like the nineteen-year-old girl I was a thousand years ago. And you’re a tribrid, which means you’re not losing everything you would if you were human, you can still have kids, if that’s what you want, and Landon can’t die, so you get to be with him for as long as you want.”

“I know – I just – I –” Hope stumbles over her words before taking a deep breath and looking up at her aunt. “What if I lose control? I don’t want to hurt people.”

“I’m not going to say that you’ll never lose control, because we have no way of knowing if you will or not,” Rebekah explains, “but a lot of the time people lose control because they get upset or angry and have nobody to help them work through their emotions. Hope, you have so many people around you, people who love you and care about you. Kol, Marcel and I know what it’s like to go through this, and we are going to do our best to help you get through it.”

“Okay,” Hope nods. “Thank you.”

“Are you ready to go back inside?” Rebekah asks, holding her hand out.

“Yeah, but do you think someone could go to the hotel and get my clothes, because I’ve seen bras that would cover more of my boobs that this shirt does,” Hope glances down at her chest then back up to her aunt with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sure we can convince someone to and grab your bag,” Rebekah smiles and leads Hope back into the house and towards the kitchen. “You don’t need an audience for this,” she pulls a blood bag out of the fridge and throws it onto the island before grabbing two glasses from one of the cabinets, “drinking blood might take some getting used to, but at least you have a choice between bags and people. Landon and the twins might find it a little weird too, although I’m sure they’d rather have you alive.” She fills each glass with the red liquid and slides one to the younger girl, taking the other for herself, “drink up, it’ll make you feel better.”

Hope raises her glass to her lips and downs it in one, “that…” she smacks her lips together, “wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. It tastes like metal, is that normal?”

“Yeah, it’s the iron in the blood,” Kol interrupts, taking his sister’s half-empty glass and finishing it off. “I didn’t think it tasted all that great at first, but you learn to like it. The fresher, the better.”

“Except humans are off-limits and it’s all animal blood at school anyway,” Hope reminds her uncle.

“How are you supposed to be at your strongest, if you’re not allowed what keeps you at your strongest?” Kol raises an eyebrow.

“It’s because they don’t want to risk one of the vampires becoming a ripper,” Hope reasons.

“Well, you are a Mikaelson and you can have whatever blood you want,” Kol tells her. “With all of our enemies you need all the strength you can get.”

“I love you guys, but please stop upsetting people,” Hope smiles, leaning her head on Kol’s chest.

“We can’t promise that Darling, but we don’t intentionally make enemies.”

“We should go, they’re all waiting for you,” Rebekah tells them both as she puts the glasses in the sink and the empty plastic bag in the trash.

“Fine,” Hope groans and follows her aunt and uncle out of the room.

“And then you guys came in,” Hope finishes telling the story of what happened with the Sienna’s. “Which I still don’t understand, how did you guys even know we were in trouble?”

“I figured that there was something wrong when Caroline didn’t call,” Dr Saltzman explains, “when Landon ran into my office, telling me you were in trouble, it was easy to believe at that point.”

“How did he know?” Caroline wonders out loud, “Hope had no magic. Nobody else went with us. We woke up without our phones. There was literally no way for us to send a message to anyone.”

“I saw it. I don’t know how, but I saw that you guys were in danger and needed help,” Landon says, watching Hope sigh.

“That’s impossible. That’s – I’ve never heard of anything like that before,” Rebekah whispers.

“What about Aunt Freya?” Hope asks, not missing the worried look that Rebekah shoots Kol, “maybe the thousand-year-old witch might know something about magical visions.”

“I’m sorry,” Kaleb interrupts, “why did no one think that the witch that has been around longer than vampires would be helpful back there?”

“Because her werewolf wife is six months pregnant and they thought it wasn’t a good idea for them to know that their only niece had been kidnapped,” Kol tells him, “which I didn’t agree to because she’s Freya and once she finds out she will figure out a way to kill us.”

“Oh, she will,” Hope laughs, “but it would’ve still been a bad idea to tell her.”

“So, is someone going to call her?” Josie questions, “or are you all too scared?”

“I’d do it, but my phone was stolen by a bunch of sociopaths,” Hope shrugs.

“You can use mine,” Marcel offers, holding out the device.

“Thanks,” Hope takes the phone and steps into the hall to call her aunt, she takes a seat halfway up the staircase before dialling the familiar number.

“Hello?” Freya answers after the third ring.

“Hey, Aunt Freya. It’s Hope,” the tribrid replies softly.

“Hi, sweetie. Why are you calling from Marcel’s phone? I didn’t think they were visiting for a few more weeks,” the older witch asks.

“Yeah, they were, but we’re actually in Mexico City,” Hope informs her calmly. “The werewolf thing last night turned out to be a trap. It was Roman Sienna and his sister, who Uncle Elijah dated, they tried to bind my wolf side like they did to mom. It’s a long story, but Rebekah, Marcel, Kol and Davina flew out here and so did Dr Saltzman, Landon, the twins and MG and Kaleb, they helped save me and Caroline, but when we were running out Roman stabbed me and… I died.”

“Hope! What are you talking about?” Freya asks the emotion evident in her voice.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Hope rushes to assure her. “I did freak out a little bit when I woke up, but Aunt Bex calmed me down and I’m okay. I mean the drinking blood part is going to take a lot of getting used to, but I’m fine.”

“Why did no one call me?”

“They didn’t want to worry you or Keelin, especially since you wouldn’t want to leave her and it wouldn’t have been safe for her,” Hope explains. “But I also called for another reason; Landon said he saw that I was in trouble, is that even possible?”

“I don’t know,” Freya admits, “what do you mean when you say, ‘he saw you’?”

“I’m not sure, give me one second,” she pulls the phone away from her ear and shouts her boyfriend’s name.

“What’s up?” Landon appears at the bottom of the stairs and make his way to the step she’s sitting on.

“I probably should have asked this earlier, but what do you mean you saw that I was in trouble?”


End file.
